


Day 4 - Lingerie

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: The hunt can wait…





	Day 4 - Lingerie

Another day, another case. Thankfully, this seemed pretty cut and dry: a good old haunting. But they still needed to be sure. Their first stop would be at the local morgue, which meant posing as FBI agents, as per usual.

Sam walked into the library, already suited up, expecting to see Amelia there, only to find it empty. He knew she was running late but she was never one to be that late for a hunt. He decided to check on her and see what was taking her so long.

He made his way to her room, wondering if maybe she wasn’t feeling well or if she didn’t want to go on this hunt all together. He got to her door and knocked. A faint “come in” reached him and he did as told, only to stop in his tracks when he saw her. Amelia was standing by the end of her bed, one foot placed upon it, pulling her black stocking up to her mid-thigh, and wearing nothing else other than a black lace lingerie set.

Now, this wasn’t the first time Sam had seen Amelia naked. He had lost count on how many times she had changed shirts, or jeans, in front of him after a more gruesome hunt, out of the back of the Impala. Each time, he had made sure he had given her as much privacy as possible, but this? This was different. There she was, wearing basically nothing and oblivious to the effect she was having on him.

Sam was getting harder by the second. The more he looked, the harder he would get, the more he wanted her. He tried looking away at first, but the lust and desire he felt for her made it impossible. He examined every inch of her body, from the way the straps of the corset laid gently on her shoulders; or how her breasts seemed to want to jump out of their confinement; to the way her body got even more defined by that little ensemble. Everything about that moment was driving him insane and it didn’t seem like Amelia was aware of it. How wrong he was.

He was brought back to reality by Amelia’s voice. She had asked him something, but he didn’t know what. Focusing on her face instead of her body, he saw that evil smirk of hers. The one she would use whenever she would flirt with a guy and knew she would get her way. That’s when Sam heard her. “Like what you see?”. Such a simple question, yet it was all it took for Sam to make a decision he hoped he wouldn’t regret.

Taking quick strides towards her, he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her with a hunger he didn’t know he ha. Their lips moved in synch, his hands now all over her body as hers were doing the same on his. Sam grabbed her ass and pulled her up, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist, while his lips kissed her neck and nibbled on her sweet spot, making her moan his name. Pinning her against the nearest wall, Sam felt her rubbing herself against him, making him growl her name. Her hand travel down to his pants and pulled his cock out, stroking it up and down, almost sending him over the edge. Brushing her hand away, he moved her lacey panties to the side and pushed himself inside of her hard, making her scream his name in pleasure. Sam gave her just enough time to adjust to him and began to thrust hard and fast. He quickly found that the harder he would thrust, the louder she would get, moaning his name and begging him not to stop. “So she likes it rough. Good to know.”, he thought as he thrusted as hard as he could.

It didn’t take long for both of them to reach their peaks, a chorus moans and names being the last sounds heard in the room. They were both out of breath but completely satisfied. Sam pulled out and gently set Amelia on the bed, before retrieving a wet cloth from the bathroom so she could clean up. After making sure she was okay, her left her to get ready, but not before kissing her passionately.

Sam grabbed two waters from the kitchen on his way back to the library, to quench his thirst. In his mind, he was replaying what had just happened, but what stood out was what she told him before he left: “When this case is over, we should do this again.” and gave him her signature smile. “We’re definitely doing that again.”, he thought just as she walked in the library.


End file.
